


Playing Dirty

by angstbot



Series: SwanQueen Drabbles [22]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), Swen, swan queen - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 15:38:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8333107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angstbot/pseuds/angstbot
Summary: Prompt: "I'll show you dirty."





	

Turning the corner into the sheriff’s station bullpen area, Emma saw Regina sitting on one of the desks, poised and regal and possibly not wearing anything under her trenchcoat.

“God,” Emma moaned.

“It’s Your Majesty,” Regina teased.

“Why are you torturing me?” she whined.

“Can’t I come by and have my partner for lunch?” The queen chuckled. “Oops, I mean, have lunch with my partner.”

“This is my punishment for banning sex in public places, isn’t it? Regina, my mom didn’t speak for _three days_ after she walked in on us!”

“And if I’d known sooner I could shut her up that way-” Seeing Emma’s expression, Regina stopped. “I mean, it was a very unfortunate situation,” she went on with obviously fake concern, “but she recovered.”

“This is such a dirty trick,” Emma muttered.

“I’ll show you dirty,” Regina purred, then slowly uncrossed and re-crossed her legs, letting Emma get a peek.

Emma stumbled forward involuntarily like the nudity was a magnet and caught herself with a hand on either side of Regina, and when her right hand touched skin where the trenchcoat stopped, she barely managed not to drop to her knees immediately. This was so insanely hot: Regina’s desire, and the risk, and god, she wanted her so much it almost hurt.  

“We have to be fast,” she murmured, and kissed Regina hungrily.

They kept the coat on, but Emma’s hand was sliding up the inside of Regina’s thigh in no time, and when she cupped her pussy she moaned into her mouth at how wet she was. This time she did hit her knees in the next instant, flipping the coat out of the way as she pulled Regina’s thighs over her shoulders and moaning into her as her tongue made contact.

They found a rhythm quickly, Regina’s hips working against her mouth and Emma’s tongue fluttering and swirling the way that always made her queen come fast and hard. This was so good, feeling her hot and slick and hearing the little grunt-groans in her throat as she tried to be quiet, and Emma was rubbing her face in Regina’s wetness just to feel her _more_ and Regina was pulling her hair and demanding, “Suck.”

She obediently slid her lips around Regina’s clit at the same moment that she released one thigh and pressed two fingers inside.

Regina’s hissed “Yes! Fuck me!” was everything.

Emma kept working her up, sucking and fucking and swirling and curling, moving her tongue faster and giving her a third finger now. She _needed_ to make Regina feel amazing and she was delirious with pleasure herself at the joy of tonguing her.

Then Regina’s thighs were clamping around her head as she came.

After an impossibly short time of lying floppy on the desk, Regina was sitting up and in Emma’s space and peeling her pants down her thighs. The queen had just gotten her bent over the desk when

“Dammit, Emma, I did not need to see that.”

“Sorry, dad!”


End file.
